My Siren Love
by Kake'sOldStories
Summary: Yami lives in a fishing village known as Domino. Taught to always be careful of the tricky mermaid, known to trick a man into his death. Finally meeting the eyes of this creature, are they truly as horrific like the stories? DISCONTINUED
1. A Male Siren?

AteKake: I had writer's block and finally found something to write about! Recently went to Disneyland, causing me to write this.

* * *

><p>The Japanese coast shimmered, due to the now rising sun. It was now Yami's first time to sail his fishing boat by himself.<p>

Yami was a teenage boy, about 18 years old. He was raised in a small fishing village. He had learned about fishing from his father, who had just recently died from drowning from the most known stories to all fishermen, a mermaid.

_Remember Yami, those creatures will do anything to kill a man. Don't ever underestimate them. Even though they're beautiful, they act like the devil himself. It's really rare for there to be a male mermaid, so they're almost all female. They'll trick you and try and eat you, if you don't know, their favorite treat are men. Be careful my son, if you ever spot one, make sure to have a harpoon near you to ensure your safety._

Yami looked at the back of his fishing boat. A pure silver harpoon was at the back, he gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I at least have a chance of living if a mermaid does find me."

* * *

><p>Yami caught about half a net full of fish. "I think that will be enough to sell." Yami headed towards the dock spotting something splashing around in a net.<p>

"Hm, I wonder what that is." He sailed toward the dock where the splashing was and stopped in front of the splashing.

Yami's eyes opened, shocked at the site in front of him. A teenager, about the age of 16 was trying to wriggle his way out of the net. Not only was it a boy who looked a lot like Yami, same spikey black hair with crimson tips and blond bangs. His eyes were amethyst, a beautiful shade of purple.

Yami, looked at the struggling boy, he didn't seem to notice Yami at all because of the struggle he had with the net. Yami then noticed, a fish tail, a light blue color, but aqua green at the fin.

Yami quietly stepped back and grabbed the harpoon. The mermaid heard the sound that Yami made while grabbing the harpoon and stopped struggling, watching the older boy's every move.

Yami froze, looking at the frightened mermaid. He noticed a few tears in his eyes, and running slowly down his face. Yami just stared at the boy. Yami then brought the harpoon down causing the mermaid to flinch.

The net was cut in half, freeing the teenage mermaid. He then realized that he was free and darted forward, trying to make sure that Yami didn't follow him. He stopped for a second, thinking for a little bit, and then turning towards Yami.

He looked into Yami's crimson eyes and bowed, in respect and to thank Yami. He smiled then dove into the water.

Yami was dumbfounded at the site of the mermaid. He thought that any chance that a mermaid had to kill a man, it would take. Yami just stared at the spot where it had disappeared. _Maybe it's just the girl mermaids who act like that._ Yami thought to himself.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Sorry it's a quick chapter, couldn't really find any detail to put in except the fact of Yami and I think you know who. (giggle). Anyway, review and tell me how I did!<p> 


	2. Creature of Nightmares and Dreams

AteKake: I'm surprised that people actually read my story! I'm so happy! Anyway, I hope you guys like the next chapter. I will probably speed update since I basically have one week before school and I have lots of free time for sadly one more week. If this takes a long time for me to find out the end for this story, then the only time that I'll update is the weekend and it will take a little bit longer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for subscribing and favoriting my story!

* * *

><p>Yami woke up the next morning, hoping to catch more fish to sell to the local village market. Yami walked into his kitchen, grabbed a kettle, boiled water, and waited. After about 5 minutes of waiting, he placed tea leaves in it, and sipped on the cup.<p>

After, he got dressed and started to head to the dock. He got his boat ready, and made sure that all his supplies were ready, "Fishing net, harpoon, bait. Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Yami then ran into his room. He walked out of the room, holding an oyster that he had found on the beach when he was a child. Inside the oyster, he always kept the pearl that he found inside of the oyster when he found it. He had heard that mermaids had been attracted to shiny things, so hoping a pearl would do, Yami ran to the dock hoping to see the mermaid once more.

Yami had been fishing for about two hours and nothing had really happened, he was far away from dock and he still had not seen the mermaid that he had previously met. "Damn, it's been hours and I still haven't seen anything." Yami then placed his oyster at the rim of the boat, to his left. He then lied in his boat, hoping to take a nap.

* * *

><p><em>Yami was now just waiting in his boat as he watched for the mermaid he had just met. The teen appeared to Yami, only his upper body out of the water. He signaled for Yami to follow him. He started toward the horizon, waiting for Yami. Yami just answered the mermaid, "But I can't get any further." Yami was now at the edge of his boat, nearly tipping it over. The mermaid heard Yami's call. He swam back to the small fishing boat, now leaning and holding onto the side. He grabbed Yami, and cupped his face. The mermaid appeared like he was going to kiss Yami, but Yami just stared into his amethyst eyes. The mermaid started back into Yami's, crimson eyes. The mermaid then grinned, revealing fangs. His beautiful amethyst eyes turned into a blood red color. Yami tried to struggle, away from his death, but the mermaid pulled him into the water, hoping to drown him.<em>

* * *

><p>Yami woke up to a small splashing noise. He turned to his left, where the noise was coming from. He spotted that his oyster was still at the side of the boat. A familiar light blue tail and green fin splashed around before going into the water. Yami peered over the boat hoping to spot the mermaid. Then again, it could be another mermaid, so Yami kept his harpoon nearby. Yami recognized the mermaid because of the amethyst eyes that stared up at him. He grabbed the oyster and held it out to the water. The mermaid moved up to the surface. Yami sat there, anticipating its next move. It rose to the surface, grabbed the oyster from Yami's hand, and dove back into the water. Yami could tell that it was opening the oyster, curious about what was in it. After a good five minutes, it rose to the surface, cupped Yami's face, and kissed him. Yami was blushing at the mermaid; it wasn't trying to drag him into the water like his dream. The mermaid pulled away from the kiss and began to stutter, "T-th-an-k y-you." He then tilted his head and smiled at Yami, holding the opened oyster and pearl.<p>

* * *

><p>AteKake: Yay! Finally I got to write a kiss scene between the two! Victory! Anyway, thanks for reading, favoriting, and subscribing to this story! Hope that you guys love it! Oh and I also know nothing about fishing and all that. So I'll make things up along the story.<p> 


	3. From Sea to Land

AteKake: I've had some trouble figuring out what to put in this chapter and the order of events for this. Oh, and I know nothing about mermaid folklore. Well, most of this is my imagination of what mermaids are like. I got some info off of Pirates of the Caribbean, on Stranger Tides. I hope you guys like this story and my future stories. Please read and review and thanks for subscribing and favoriting!

* * *

><p>Yami stared at the mermaid, confused at what it did. "T-th-ank y-you." He stuttered. Yami noticed the opened oyster behind his back. Yami then answered the mermaid in a nervous tone, "Your welcome." The mermaid then placed the open oyster on the edge of the boat, and began to stare at the pearl, seeming to be hypnotized by its glow. He just gently treaded in the water, keeping his elbows on the boat. Yami was cautiously watching the mermaid, making sure that he wouldn't make any sudden movements and try to attack him.<p>

* * *

><p>Yami finally snapped out of watching the mermaid for about 10 minutes and asked, "Um, mermaid. May I ask you what your name is?" Yami was focused on learning more about this mermaid. Why was he a male first of all? Why didn't he try to drown him like his dream? Why did he seem to not at all care about even trying to kill Yami?<p>

The mermaid snapped out of his trance, but calmly said, "Yugi." It then began to stare back at the pearl. Yugi then turned, facing Yami, "Now what you name?"

Yami jumped at the question. Yugi seemed to talk almost like a little kid. "Um, Yami." _I can't give this mermaid too much information about me, if I do, who knows what he could do to me._ Yugi smiled and stared at the pearl once more, "That nice name. And thank you for saving me other day, and for pearl." Yugi then began to day dream, again starting at the shine of the pearl.

He woke up from his trance, grabbed the oyster, and dove back into the ocean. Yami stared at where Yugi disappeared to. _What was that for? Oh well. Kissing though is a strange way of saying thank you. For my first kiss, I never thought that it would be with another guy, or a mermaid._

* * *

><p>Yami began to fish again, once Yugi left. It had been only 30 minutes though since Yugi had left. And it had been about 4 hours since he came out to the ocean. Yami heard splashing to his left and faced it. He spotted Yugi and a school of red snapper. Yugi lead the red snapper to the net that Yami had. Yami watched as his net filled, tipping the boat a little bit. Yugi noticed the boat slightly tipping so then he grabbed the edge, fixing it. Yami just stared in amazement, surprised that Yugi would even come back. Yugi bowed to Yami and said, "A token of thanks."<p>

Yami stared at Yugi, "Um, well thank you for the fish. And it's no big deal. By the way, why did you kiss me earlier?

Yugi turned to Yami, tilted his head, and smiled, "When mermaid kisses human, instantly learn language that human speak, that's why I kiss you."

"That makes sense." Yami said. "Um, I have to get all this fish ready for selling at the market, can I go back to my house and my dock? You can come if you want."

Yugi nodded his head and began to follow Yami on their way to the dock.

* * *

><p>Yami entered the house, grabbed a water bottle, and put the net in a cart to sell later. Yami ran back to the dock where Yugi was waiting. Yami then spotted a shark fin in the water. "Yugi watch out!"<p>

Yugi turned to see shark charging at him. Yugi screamed and tried to run away, but the shark bit onto his fin, causing it to bleed. Yugi was able to kick off the shark, before it could rip his fin.

Yami rushed and grabbed the harpoon, thrusting it into the shark. Yugi looked away and closed his eyes. Until he was sure that it was dead, Yugi looked at Yami. "It's okay Yugi, it won't hurt you anymore." Yami noticed a crossbow mark on the shark. "Yugi, do you know why there is a mark on this shark?" Yugi peered over and saw the mark. He started to quake in fear, "Hunter."

Yugi flinched in pain as his tail was starting to lose more blood, "Yami, can you get bandage?" Yami nodded his head and headed inside the house, he grabbed his first aid kit and rushed back to the dock and spotted Yugi, sitting on the dock. Yugi grabbed the water bottle that Yami got and started drinking from it. Yami kneeled by Yugi and said, "Good, drink some water, it will help."

Yami watched as Yugi finished every last drop of the water. "Wow, I never thought that a mermaid could get that thirsty." Yugi giggled at Yami and pointed at his tail. The tail started to turn into Yugi's lower body, and on his legs, the shark bite could be seen. Yami blushed; Yugi was kinda naked so Yami just tried to ignore the fact. Yugi smiled at Yami and started giggling again.

* * *

><p>AteKake: I'll just leave it to that. I wonder what Yami was thinking when he saw Yugi. I won't put any lemon though in my story, sorry not my type of story. Anyway, I'll try to post another chapter today before midnight. Thanks again for all of your support and please review!<p> 


	4. A Quiet Afternoon and Night at Yami's

AteKake: Here's chapter four! Hopefully the story doesn't seem to drag or not make any sense at this point. So please tell me how my story is going, and please give me some suggestions on how it should go! Thanks again for subscribing and favoriting!

* * *

><p>Yugi began to giggle at Yami blushing. Yugi didn't even seem to care about himself being naked, he just sat there giggling. He then could feel another sharp pain, so he stopped laughing. Yami noticed that Yugi was in pain again, so he gently put some medicine on the bite marks, and covered them slowly and carefully with bandages. Yugi flinched at the sting of the medicine. "Hurts."<p>

"It will sting but it will help. You need to get used to the pain, it will go away faster if we keep on putting the medicine on, okay?" Yugi nodded to Yami and began trying to stand. Yami helped the injured boy and held onto him, making sure to get Yugi used to standing.

Yugi began to shiver because of the sea breeze, so Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's hand and began to run, leading the other toward his house, in a hurry from anyone seeing the two, mostly the nude Yugi.

* * *

><p>Once Yami and Yugi walked into the house, Yami lead Yugi towards his room. He opened the closet and handed Yugi a blanket. Yugi happily wrapped himself inside the blanket and watched Yami as he sifted through the piles of clothes. Yami found a black T-shirt, which even though was a little big, could fit Yugi, a pair of short yellow shorts, and some black sandals.<p>

Yami helped Yugi change into his new clothes, making sure that they looked good on him. "There." Yami said, staring at Yugi's new appearance. Yugi played with his new clothes for a little bit, getting used to the new feeling.

Yami lead Yugi into his kitchen, and he began to boil some tea for Yugi. "Tell me Yugi, how come your tail turned into feet earlier?"

Yugi sipped on his tea for a little bit then answered, "When mermaid drink water from land, tail turns into legs. If drink water from sea, legs turn into fin."

"Oh, I understand now. What happens if a person drinks from the sea? Will they have a fin?" Yami was becoming very interested in the subject. He wanted to learn more about these mysterious creatures.

Yugi shook his head, "Nope, only works if you a mermaid, but only can do it 3 times, then you choose if you stay human or mermaid."

"Wow, thanks confusing. So are you planning to return to sea soon?" Yami was very confused at this point. Plus, why did Yugi drink fresh water if he knew that he would have legs?

"I don't know. Can't choose. I like legs, it more fun than swimming. Also, can I stay with you?" Yugi was finished with his tea, and his stomach began to rumble. He started giggling.

Yami smiled, "It seems like there isn't anywhere that you can go so sure. And also, do you want me to cook you some fish?" Yami was walking towards the fridge, about to grab some sea bass he caught the other day.

Yugi happily shook his head and walked over to Yami, wanting to watch how he cooks.

Yami grabbed a pan and started cooking. Yugi was watching the fire as it started, "Pretty." Yugi cheerfully said.

As Yami finished, Yugi ran to the table, sitting quietly for his meal. As Yami brought the plate down, Yugi dug right in. "So this how human eat! Yummy!"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the cute mermaid. He gently patted Yugi's head and watched him eat. He couldn't believe how childish he acted. "Yugi, how old are you? In human years if you know."

"Um, mermaid age like human, so I am 16 years old." Yugi fiddled with his teacup, looking at the design.

"Not to be rude or anything, why do you act like a child?"

"Oh, I just got excited about having legs. And now I see how humans live, and what they really are like. I also now see how it feel on land. And I talk like this cause I just learn new language, so it hard for me at first."

"I see now. Anyway, Yugi I have to go to the market and sell the fish I caught. Can you just stay here and wait till I get back home? And if you want to sleep just go into my bedroom and sleep on my bed, okay?" Yami got up, and began to open the door.

Yugi got up and stood next Yami and nodded. "Hurry home, kay?" Yami patted Yugi on the head and walked out the door, waving to Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi got bored after waiting near the door for about 5 minutes. He yawned and began to search for Yami's room. He silently walked down the hallway, opening every sliding door. He then entered a room where a quaint sofa and television set were. Yugi curiously walked near the television, wondering what it was. He pressed on a glowing button that caused the TV to turn on. Yugi jumped at the sudden appearance of moving pictures and sound.<p>

"Wow, this so cool!" Yugi exclaimed as he sat down on the couch, simply listening to the TV. Yugi grabbed a blanket and plopped back in place. He began to stare at the TV, actually listening this time.

* * *

><p>Yami opened the front door and was expecting to find Yugi standing, and waiting for him. "I wonder where he went." Yami was holding a small container, covered with a cloth, hoping to hide a surprise from Yugi.<p>

He headed for his hallway, hearing faintly some noise coming from his living room. He quietly slid the door open and peered in, finding a sleeping Yugi, curled up in a ball and in the blanket. Yami sat down next to Yugi, patting his head and trying to slowly wake him up.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Any guesses on what Yami got for Yugi? Leave some in the comments and continue reading to find out! I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reviewing and subscribing! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Oh, and don't worry, Yugi will improve his English soon.<p> 


	5. A Couple of Suprises

AteKake: Hopefully you guys will like this chapter! I had some trouble I had some trouble with figuring out what to put in this chapter so I was happy to finally know what to write about! Please review, subscribe, and favorite! Thanks for everything guys!

* * *

><p>Yami gently shook Yugi, hoping to wake up the sleeping mermaid. "Yugi, I have a surprise for you." Yami kept cooing to Yugi.<p>

Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly revealed themselves. Yugi began to sit up, slowly rubbing his eyes. "What wrong, Yami?" He looked over at the small, covered container that Yami had behind his back.

Yami stroked Yugi's head, "I got you something." Yami grabbed the container from behind him and put it in front of Yugi. "When I was at the market, my friend let me get something for you."

"Wait, you tell them about me mermaid?" Yugi was now worried, hoping that Yami was only joking.

Yami chuckled. "Relax Yugi, I only said that I have an apprentice and that you are staying with me, so she wanted me to give this to you."

Yugi gave a sigh of relief, he was startled there for a moment, "Good, cause then I might get hunted. So, what in container?" Yugi asked, pointing to the item in front of him.

"Why don't you check it out yourself?" Yami asked, anticipating for Yugi to open the present.

Yugi gently put the mystery item on his lap, and began to try to figure out how to untie the cloth that covered the container. "Open cloth!" Yugi yelled, as he still was trying to open the cloth. Yami couldn't help but giggle at the mad mermaid.

Finally, after a good five minutes, Yugi was able to open the cloth. As Yugi gently let the cloth slide down the container, he gazed in awe as he spotted the present, a small, blue seahorse. It was in a glass bowl, with small, red and purple rocks at the bottom, and a plastic seaweed plant.

"Amazing! Cute seahorse!" Yugi was holding the glass bowl, making sure that he didn't tip it. "What your name?" Yugi asked the seahorse.

It stared at Yugi and then moved, so that it was facing Yugi. Bubbles came from the seahorse, then floated to the surface, it popped, "Aquarius." Yami jumped at the word that the sea horse told Yugi. The seahorse and Yugi both looked at Yami. The seahorse blew another bubble and it spoke, "What's wrong with him?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "He not used to hear animals talk. And I never told him about what mermaid can do."

Another bubble came from the seahorse, "Ah, I see. Now, can you put me down so that I can rest, being carried is not fun." The seahorse then rested near the plastic seaweed. Yami phased reality and remembered that the seahorse spoke.

"Um, Yugi how was that seahorse able to speak?"

Yugi placed the small bowl down gently on the ground, hoping not to disturb the small seahorse. "I can talk to almost every fish, also dolphin and whale."

"Can all mermaids do that?"

"Yup, it natural."

"Then how could I understand him if I am not a mermaid?"

'Hm, I not sure. You might just have a special talent for human or something like that." Yugi looked back at the sleeping seahorse, "Aquarius is sure cute. Where should I put him?"

"Um, you can put him in the kitchen, okay?"

"Are you going to eat him?"

Yami then sighed, "No Yugi. I just don't want any water to spill on the wood floor so it would be easier to clean in the kitchen, does that make sense?"

Yugi nodded his head and picked up the bowl. He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Yami followed and patted Yugi's head as he set down the bowl on the counter.

Yugi smiled at the feeling and asked, "Yami, where do I stay tonight?"

Yami thought for a moment and then grabbed Yugi's hand, "I see that you like the living room so I'll let you stay there for tonight, okay?"

Yugi followed Yami and nodded his head. As Yugi sat down on the couch and watched Yami as he grabbed a pillow, and set it near Yugi. Yugi grabbed that pillow and rested his head on it.

Yami sat on the couch, next to Yugi, "Do you think that you need anything else?"

Yugi shook his head and yawned. Yami chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head. "Okay then Yugi, if you need anything, just go to my room okay?"

Yugi nodded his head, and laid his head on the pillow, grabbed the blanket and closed his eyes, "Good night, Yami."

Yami got up, turned off the lights, and whispered, "Good night to you, too, Yugi." Yami slid the door closed and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Yami woke up, something warm was hugging him. He looked down and saw Yugi, hugging him and shaking, <em>he's probably cold, so he decided to come here. <em>Yami hugged Yugi back then continued to sleep.

AteKake: Sorry this took longer to update, I was at a lake, and then I had to work on an essay for a scholarship and it was not fun. Anyway, please review and tell me what I should put in the next chapter!


	6. Kanji

AteKake: Sorry for the delay, I had my laptop taken away cause I have crazy dogs running everywhere in my house, and I got in trouble because of them. And school so it has aken more of my time. Anyway, On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yami woke up, noticing that Yugi had disappeared. Yami looked around his room, hoping for him to be in the room somewhere.<p>

Yami got up from his bed, and ran around his house, looking for Yugi. He ran into the kitchen and spotted Aquarius, watching him. "Aquarius, where is Yugi?"

Aquarius stared at Yami, not understanding a single word that he said. Yami watched as Aquarius blew a bubble, answering Yami, "I'm sorry human, but I have no I idea what you're saying. I believe if you're looking for Yugi, then he's on the dock."

Yami waved to Aquarius as a thank you and rushed outside. He walked over to the dock, spotting Yugi.

Yami walked over cautiously to Yugi, noticing that he was splashing water on something. Yugi turned and saw Yami, then hugged him tightly. "Yami!" Yami looked over Yugi's shoulder, spotting a small dolphin, swimming deeper under water.

Yugi stopped the hug, and looked at Yami, and down to the scared dolphin. "Oh, this Kanji. And she my dolphin." Yugi signaled to Kanji and she slowly appeared and nuzzled against Yugi's leg.

Yami stared at the dolphin, dumbfounded at the site, since it was his first time to actually see one. Yugi was laughing he could tell that it was Yami's first time to actually see a dolphin, "Don't worry, she don't bite." Yugi pulled Yami closer to the water, gesturing for Yami to pat Kanji.

Yami looked at Yugi, confused, "Do you want me to pet her?" Yugi nodded his head and stroked Kanji.

Yami took a small gulp and began to stroke the dolphin, surprised at how smooth the dolphin was. He thought that its skin would be rough, kind of like a fish. "Wow! That's really soft!" Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the overly excited Yami.

Yami gave Yugi a small glare before patting the dolphin again.

"Oh, and she can do few trick! Look!" Yugi spinned his hand around, making the dolphin follow his lead and start to twirl.

Yami began clapping, encouraging the dolphin to perform more tricks.

Yugi giggled and again signaled to the dolphin, now waving his hand, up and down, sort of like good bye. Kanji began to almost stand on the water, and "walk" backwards.

Yami again clapped, and watched amazed as the dolphin swam back to him and Yugi. "Wow Yugi, that's one smart dolphin you have there. Can this one speak to you as well?"

Yugi shook his head, "Yes and no. She only know trick words. I trying to teach her to talk."

Yami again stroked the dolphin, enjoying the soft skin. "Yugi, I wanted to ask you something."

Yugi signaled for Kanji to leave. Kanji did as told, but rubbed up against Yugi's leg for one more time before swimming away. "What you ask, Yami?"

"I want to know if you want to come with me to the market later. I have to do some shopping and I would like to know if you want to meet some of my friends. So, do you want to come?"

Yugi happily nodded his head and chanted, "Human market! Human market!"

Yami shushed Yugi and giggled, "Calm yourself Yugi. If you keep chanting that, people might become suspicious. Now, come on, I bet you're hungry."

Yugi got up and held his stomach, he was getting hungry.

Yami lead Yugi back to the house, so that they could get dressed.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked over to Aquarius' tank and waved bye to him as he followed Yami out of the house. Yugi was very excited about meeting other humans. So he had only encountered Yami, so he had to make sure to not be too excited.<p>

Yami and Yugi walked not very far to get to the village market. As soon as they got there, Yugi actually began to hide behind Yami, amazed at all the humans that where there.

Yami chuckled and whispered to Yugi, "Relax. As long as you not be too obvious about being a mermaid, no one will try to harm you, I promise."

Yugi relaxed and came from behind Yami, "Ok, Yami. But, can I hold you hand? I might lost."

Yami blushed, "Um, sure."

Yugi smiled and grabbed his hand. Yami blushed even more, "Um, come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>AteKake: Aw! Come on, admit it, Yugi and Yami are so cute together, lol! I'm super sorry for the delay! I've been writing other stuff and have been brainstorming. I also have been wondering about some crossovers that I should do! (excited). When I wrote the part for Human Market, Human Market, I couldn't help but think about Ouran High School Host Club, Lol. Please read and review!<p> 


	7. A Day in the Life of a Human

AteKake: I'm super sorry for the delay! I've been working on so many school projects and stuff, it's been consuming all the time I ever have! But anyway, I've had writers block too, so not really sure what else I should do for this story. But I do have a couple of ideas. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami walking into village, being greeted by all the villagers that Yami knew. Yugi clung onto Yami's shirt tail. Yami giggled at the small, shivering mermaid. Yami rubbed Yugi's head, trying to calm Yugi, "Yugi, there's no need to be so scared. If anything seems wrong, just tell me okay?"<p>

Yugi looked up at Yami, and nodded his head. "Yami, ok."

Yami smiled at Yugi and began to start walking again, looking through the streets, just randomly walking around.

"Oi! Yami! Haven't seen you since yesterday!" a tall blond yelled at Yami, waving his hand high in the air, signaling for Yami to approach him and his small food stand.

Yami smiled, and headed towards the boy. Yugi hung onto Yami's shirt, staring at the unfamiliar human.

Yami and the blond did a signature handshake, "Sup, Joey! How have you been in a day?" Yami said laughing. Yugi tightened his grip on the shirt.

Joey laughed, "Great even though it's only been a day!" Joey then looked down at the shaking Yugi, then back at Yami, "Dude, who is this?"

Yami turned to Yugi and patted his shaking head, "This is the apprentice that I was talking to you about, Joey. His name is Yugi and as you can see he is very shy so please don't scare him."

Yugi clung onto Yami, staring at Joey from behind Yami. He held out his hand, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Yami stared at Yugi, who was hiding his face in Yami's shirt, "Come on Yugi, don't be so shy." Yami pushed Yugi towards Joey, trying to pry Yugi's hands off his shirt.

Yugi finally gave in, he let go of Yami's shirt, but still stood close to Yami. "Hi." He whispered, while his head was held low, staring at the ground.

Joey laughed, "Hi Yugi." He then turned to Yami, "Why is he so shy? It looks like he's only a couple of years younger than us."  
>Yami patted Yugi's head, "Well, um I don't really know why. He seems like he's just naturally shy. But when I met him, he took a quick liking to me for some reason."<p>

Yugi giggled at Yami rubbing his head, obviously liking the feeling.

Yami just kept rubbing Yugi's head. Joey just stared at Yugi, "He seems to act almost like an animal." He joked.

Yami laughed as Yugi again hid behind his back, obviously embarrassed from the comment. "Yugi, calm down. Like he said, Joey won't bite."

Yugi nodded his head, and followed the other teens as they started to walk.

* * *

><p>Yugi followed Yami and Joey through the village, looking at all the smiling faces. Yami nudged Yugi, trying to get him to wave back.<p>

Joey then stopped in his tracks and pointed to a sushi restaurant, "Ok, I'm hungry so let's go eat in there!"

Yami nodded and Yugi just nodded, mimicking Yami.

Yami giggled and rubbed Yugi's head, before following Joey into restaurant.

As they entered, they spotted a rather large fish tank, containing many exotic fish. Yugi stared at it in wonder as the many fish looked at him.

Yami noted Yugi and the fishes' actions before gently nudging him, "Hey, make sure that the fish don't talk. If they do, people will get suspicious."

Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded, before placing his index finger on his lips to hush the fish.

Joey looked at Yugi and Yami and gave a small smile before grabbing Yami and whispering into his ear, "He's cute, you just have to admit it. But man, you can have this one."

Yami then blushed, thinking about how much Yugi resembles a child in his actions. And how little and innocent he was. He punched Joey on his arm, "Not funny Joey."

Joey just chuckled, "Fine man. Anyway, let's go and sit down. I'm starving!"

Yami nodded and looked towards Yugi, "Yugi. Time to eat."

Yugi looked at Yami, then waved to the fish. He followed Yami and Joey to a table and sat down. There were strange, large pieces of paper on the table, three of them. Yugi carefully picked one up and examined it, getting strange looks from Joey.

"Um Yami, does he even know what that is?" Joey just stared at Yugi.

"Probably not," Yami mumbled under his breath. He then explained to Yugi, "That's what we call a menu, Yugi. It has different types of sushi, or basically fish and rice wrapped around it." Yugi just looked up, confused at Yami. He sighed, "Ok, I'll just order you a crystal shrimp roll. Trust me, you'll like it." Yugi nodded.

As soon as the food got to the table, Yugi stared at it with curiosity. Yami handed Yugi some chopsticks, "This is how you use these, see?"

Yugi followed Yami actions and picked up a piece of sushi with the chopsticks, "Yay! I did it!"

Yami giggled and rubbed Yugi's head, as Yugi took a munch at the food. His face lit up with happiness, "This good!" Yami and Joey couldn't help but laugh.

They happily continued their meal before heading back out to the village.

* * *

><p>After a day at the village, Yami and Yugi stared at the sunset before heading back to Yami's house. Yami turned to Yugi, "We should tell Joey that were gonna go back to the house, okay?"<p>

Yugi just nodded and followed Yami.

As they reached Joey, they noticed that he was talking to an unfamiliar girl. Yami walked up to Joey, "Hey dude, me and Yugi are going to head back to the house now." He then turned to face the girl, "And who might you be?"

She saw Yami and gave him a smile before looking at Yugi and giving him a death glare. "I'm Anzu. Nice to meet you?" she looked down at Yugi with a glare, "And who's this child?"

Yami looked down at Yugi, cowering behind him, "He's is my apprentice, and I am the local fisherman."

"Ah, I see. Just make sure not to run into those mermaids. Damn creatures, they never know anything. Plus they trick men into loving them before striking them down."

Yugi's head then hung low, as he backed away from Yami a little bit.

"Um, nice to meet you, Anzu, see you around. Come Yugi." Yami turned back, headed home, a small, shivering Yugi followed far behind him.

Yami watched the ground as he walked towards home, 'Was Yugi only doing this to try and kill me? Is his sweet nature just a trick?' Yami tried to shake off the thought, 'I'll just get things straight later.'

* * *

><p>AteKake: Cliff hanger. Yups. Ok, right now I am listening to one of the creepiest songs ever, Alice of Human Sacrifice from the Vocaloids. It's catchy and frightening at the same time, lol. So I hope that finally updating this story helps. I had to sorta make up this story as I write, and I do think that it turned out pretty well. Anyway, please review, thanks for everything guys!<p> 


	8. Stress and Alcohol

AteKake: I cannot find out how to start this chapter! Grrr! I'm just gonna try to make up the plot as I start writing. Ugh, I cannot find out what to write! OMG! (random note) While I am writing this, I am listening to the Yugioh abridged movie, bonds beyond time. So funny! Anyway, here's the chapter, that hopefully makes sense.

* * *

><p>Yami finally reached his small home, with Yugi slowly walking behind him, still keeping his eyes on the ground. Yami sighed, the poor mermaid must think that he hates him and wants to kill Yugi. He stopped, reaching out to open the door to his home, "Yugi."<p>

Yugi kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He kept silent, causing Yami's temper to rise a little bit. Yami sighed, whipping his forehead before raising his voice, "Yugi!"

Yugi still kept his eyes on the ground. Yami just angrily opened the door of his home, "Get inside." Yugi's head looked towards the ocean, staring at the dark rolling waves. Yami watched the mermaid, trying his best not to go up and hit the younger.

He looked at the sad face of Yugi, the large amethyst eyes were very distant. Yami could tell by the look in Yugi's eyes, what he wanted to return to the ocean, his original home. The large amethyst eyes released small drops off tears, falling to the ground.

Yami's heart fell apart, he didn't want the mermaid to cry about leaving his home. What that girl Anzu had said really affected him. Yami then looked towards the rolling waves, "Yugi, I don't want to force you to stay here if you don't want to. Just. . . Go. . ." Yami looked at Yugi in the eyes.

Yugi stared into Yami's crimson eyes for a long time debating whether he should listen to Yami's advice of going back to the ocean. 'If I go, then hunter might get me. If I stay, then I get to be with Yami, but human might find out.' Yugi thought. He looked down, clutching his fist and holding it to his heart. "Yami, but. . ."

"Yugi, just go back to your home. I don't want you to have to miss home. It probably is better for you too." Yami stated.

'But I miss you too much.' Yugi thought to himself. "Yami, but I don't want to. I want-"

"Yugi! Just go!" Yami yelled back.

Yugi was shocked by Yami's actions. He had been nice enough to even allow Yugi into his home, let alone not kill the mermaid. Yugi nodded his head. He bolted towards the small pier where he had changed his fin into human legs.

Yugi took off the clothes that Yami had loan to him. Yami blushed again at the sight of the petite, naked mermaid. Yugi dove then into the water, before lifting what used to be legs. The fin too large for Yugi was back. Yugi looked at Yami again with sorrow filled eyes. Uncontrollable tears cascaded down his face, before he dove into the water and swam away.

'He really now is gone.' Yami thought to himself. "Dammit. I didn't even get to ask the frikken mermaid what Anzu said and if it was true. I wonder. Was I falling for him?"

Yami tried his best to brush the thought of Yugi from his mind away for a little bit. Only one thing that could help was on his mind, drinking.

* * *

><p>Yami entered the very much alive village of Domino, still very bright and filled with paper lanterns hanging across the streets. 'If only Yugi could see this. We did go home a little early so he couldn't have seen this.' Yami thought to himself. 'Dammit. I'm thinking about him again.'<p>

Yami looked over at the local bar. "Joey must be in there, probably flirting with Anzu."

Yami entered being greeted by the smell of alcohol. He looked down across the bar. Joey was sitting there, surprisingly not drunk but talking with Anzu. She seemed to have changed outfits since she had met Yami earlier. 'She looks like a complete hooker. The tiny mini skirt, the high heels, the small, strapless belly shirt, ugh it looks disgusting. No wonder she is from a different place than this.' Yami had overheard what they were talking about.

"So, Joey, who is the boy who was with Yami earlier?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, Yami said that he is his apprentice." Joey answered.

"Yami is one of the local fisherman, am I correct?"

"Yup."

"Where did Yami meet the boy? Did he tell you?"

"Not exactly but pretty sure near the ocean somewhere."

"Oh, now I see."

Yami walked over to them giving a simple wave before sitting next to Joey, "Hey, came here cause I just felt like it."

Joey looked at his friend in utter shock. 'He only comes here when he is really stressed out about something. What happened?' Joey, knowing that Yami wouldn't like him to ask about it, just ordered his friend some sake.

Anzu watched the two boys before getting up from the bar, "I have to go. Plus it is kinda getting late. See you Joey. And I hope to see you soon Yami." Anzu gave Yami a wink before walking out of the bar.

Yami cringed at the wink that Anzu gave him. Joey began to laugh seeing his friend cringe while the bar tender handed Yami a glass of sake. "Wow! Yami! Tell me how to get a girl to wink at me like that!"

Yami took a few gulps of the sake and turned to his friends, "Um, I'm pretty sure that you don't want a hooker winking at you."

Joey kept laughing at the smart ass remarks that Yami was making, "Dude! You're killing me here!"

Yami kept gulping down the sake, before handing it to the bar tender and sighed, "What? It is fucking true. And, that's it. No more alcohol for you."

Joey finally settled down, "Hey, I know that you really only cuss when you're also stressed out or drunk. Already just one glass of sake and you're drunk. Also, knowing you, you only drink when you're stressed out. So… What happened?"

Yami took the next glass of sake and gulped it down before wiping away what was left. "I don't want to fucking talk about it."

Joey pointed to Yami, "Ah ha! You proved that something was on your mind! Come on! Tell me! I promise I won't tell!"

Yami sighed, "And are you not drunk? You shout out any fucking thing that is told to you."

Joey then pouted, "I'm more sober than you right now mister drunkie. And you know me, anytime that I am drunk, I would have been trying to sleep with someone or would pass out."

Yami looked over at Joey. Yami had a sort of blush on his face, yup. Defiantly drunk, "I'll tell you as soon as I get a little sober. But I have one question for you."

"Sure, ask away."

"What happens when you fall in love with a mermaid? Can they love you back?" Yami asked, twirling around the straw of the sake.

Joey broke out laughing again, "You are defiantly drunk right now mister! But to answer you're question, I think that they can. IF they are not as the legends say."

Yami looked at Joey for a moment before looking back to the counter, "I guess you're right Joey, I am drunk." 'And I hope that you are right about mermaids being able to love too.'

* * *

><p>AteKake: Yup, all written over a long period of time, sorry for the wait. I hope again that the plot line in this chapter makes sense and all. I hope that you guys still like this anyway!<p> 


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

AteKake: VERY IMPORTANT NEWS FOR MY FOLLOWERS!

Okay, here's the story. So I was using my laptop and was working on one of my social studies projects, again. I had to correct my homework and study and help my mom. When I came back, my laptop was left on standby. Of course, I logged back on then used the internet. I got done and had some free time, so I started drawing on my drawing tablet. My laptop started slowing down. I saved everything and then restarted it. As soon as it started up again, it completely crashed. All the data and stuff like music, and even Motzilla Firefox was gone! I let my dad check it out, and he said that it crashed and lost everything, so I can't even go to the internet anymore. Of course though, I have my mom's computer, but I can't really use this computer for writing fanfiction. I can only say that I might not be able to write my stories for a while, but if I do, updates will be very, very slow. I'm so sorry to disappoint all my readers. I just wish that I could afford a laptop right now, but it is a little too expensive for me to buy on my own. I appreciate all of you reading this, and I just love you guys. I hope that you'll still support me, even though I might not update in, what may seem like forever. Anyhow, I'll hopefully get to update all my stories at least once in the near future. Happy holidays everyone! I love you all! Pray that I get a new laptop soon, so that I can update my stories! I'll miss you guys!


	10. Out of the Bar and onto the Dock

AteKake: I'm back! Finally! I was finally able to afford a laptop! Well, it's a netbook, but at least it's still a laptop! Well, there are a few downsides like not being able to set a background yet and having only Windows Starter, but I still can write my fanfiction and post it! I love my netbook though, it's so cute 'cause it's only 10 inches and only 2.9 pounds, Lol. Anyway, here's a long awaited chapter!

* * *

><p>Yami had been hanging out with Joey at the bar, trying to wear off being drunk. Joey had been joking with Yami, enjoying making the other teen angry. He joked around about anything that he could think off, making Yami's temper rise very quickly.<p>

Yami was now almost fully sober, as well as tired of hearing Joey's random questions, thinking that his friend was still drunk.

Yami heavily sighed; he was now really tired of Joey's random questions, until a question stood out of all the others.

"So Yami, how's fishing? Caught any mermaids yet?" Joey joked around; he didn't have the slightest clue of Yugi being a mermaid at all, as well as Yami getting mad at Yugi for simply not respond to anything Yami had said. Yami just had to admit it; he could easily get angered by almost anything.

He sighed heavily before grabbing his wallet and paying the bar. "Joey, what type of question is that?" he asked very calmly. "Oh and to answer that question, no."

Joey looked at his friend for a few moments, before getting off of his seat. "Guess you're fully sober now, huh? Let's get outta here, I've been here for a little bit so I might smell like alcohol, and that is not a pleasant smell." (A/N lol, when my sis came home after a party, she smelt so much like alcohol. Life of a twenty one year old with many sisters from her sorority I guess.)

Yami finished tipping the bar tender before getting up off of the bar counter. Joey gave the teen a slight knuckle to the shoulder. "Well, the question I asked you earlier, you know, about the mermaids? Well, when you were drunk, you asked me if a mermaid could ever love, so that just came into my mind. Aw well, guess what you said was just do to the alcohol."

Yami froze a bit, he really did somehow remember asking that question to Joey. He wasn't able to even get Yugi off of his head when he was drunk. 'Joey can utterly be a complete idiot at times, but he can get information from just watching my facial expressions and other things like that very quickly. I'll tell him about Yugi later, I'm sure that I can trust him, after all, he and I have been friends since as long as I can remember,' Yami thought to himself.

"Yo Joey!" Yami called to his friend, who was lingering by the entrance of the bar.

Joey looked over at his friend, he had moved towards the entrance to try to motivate his friend to get out of the bar, seeing that he was so lost in thought, 'He must have been thinking about what I said. I just know something is up, and Yami's not very good at hiding his feelings at all.' "Yeah, what's up?"

Yami walked over to his friend, before leading him to the outside of the bar, "Well, I got something I want to talk to you about. Let's go to the dock by my house. That would be more of a private place to talk to you about this."

Joey watched his friend for a bit, running his eyes over the other. 'He is hiding something. Well, that's mysterious Yami for me, Oh well.' "Kay, I haven't been at your dock for a while anyway, so getting to sit and put my feet in the water will be fun again."

Yami nodded his head in agreement before leading Joey out into the lit streets of Domino, filled with colorful paper lanterns, he still wished for Yugi to see the sight of the small Japanese lanterns. He sighed before motioning Joey to his dock.

* * *

><p>Yami and Joey chatted only a little bit on their way to Yami's dock. The two teens reached the small dock before Yami sat at the edge of the small structure, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the cold water of the Japanese shore.<p>

Joey watched his friend dip his feet into the cold water, before walking over to Yami's side and popping off of his shoes and dipping his feet into the water as well.

An awkward silence fell over the two teens, but Yami could hear his heart beating very quickly. What if Joey wasn't able to keep Yugi's secret, but Joey has been Yami's childhood friend for years, so he must be trustable. But what about Yugi? If he found out about Yami telling Joey, would he ever forgive him?

Joey felt like the silence was killing him, so he finally asked, "So, Yami, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Yami froze before relaxing again, 'Guess that this is it. Here goes.' Yami sighed heavily before responding, "So, um, you do remember my 'apprentice' Yugi, right?" Yami put a small emphasis one the word, apprentice.

Joey nodded his head, "Yeah. Oh hey, where is the kid anyway? He went ta' sleep or somethin' like that?

Yami licked his dry lips, he was getting pretty nervous due to his pressured conversation with Joey. "Well, he's what I wanted to talk about. You do also remember Anzu saying that mermaids where horrible creatures and they just want to use men for their own… um… Good, right?"

Joey nodded his head, waiting for the rest of what Yami was going to say. 'Yami seems to be really bothered by the subject of mermaids, and now he's bringing Yugi into this? It must be connected. Well, I'll just wait to see what he is trying to say. Yami doesn't know it but when he's troubled by something, he really gives away so many hints. It's so easy to read what he is feeling.'

Yami began again, "If you noticed, Yugi hung head a little low and backed away from me in response. Well, being ashamed of himself."

Joey responded, "Yeah, I noticed." 'So there is a connection with Yugi and these mermaids. Just maybe…'

Yami's thoughts came rushing into his head, before he could he even think, he blurted out as fast as he possibly could, "Yugi's a mermaid!"

Another awkward silence fell over the two teens before Yami heavily sighed with a face of relief, while Joey quietly giggled. Joey's giggling grew louder and louder, before it transformed into utter laughter.

Yami looked at his friend with confusion and as if he had gone crazy, "Um, Joey? I thought that you would be all like, 'Are you crazy?' or even 'What the hell is wrong with you?'"

Joey just laughed even more at his friend, before turning to him and saying, "Wow man! I thought that all mermaids where freakin' girls! Guess I was wrong. Oh, and Yami, learn to hide what you're feeling. I can read you like an open book!" Joey laughed even more, and Yami glared at Joey for the open book comment. Joey settled down with his joking and laughing before starting, "I promise that I won't tell anyone about Yugi's secret, after all, you do have a huge crush on him anyway."

Yami blushed at what Joey had stated, Joey was able to tell that he was falling for Yugi. Joey burst into laughter again, gaining another glare from Yami. "Okay, okay, I'll stop now, but you even know that you have a crush on the kid. So where is he now?"

Yami froze at Joey's question. He had no idea how to answer that question. He guessed that now since joey had found out that Yugi is a mermaid and that he had a secret crush on Yugi, so what other secrets can he keep from him? "Well, after what Anzu had said about mermaids, Yugi got offened and was very distant. As soon as we got to my house, I wanted to talk to him about it and he didn't even respond to me calling him. I got impatient and started yelling, so I just told him to go back to his real home, so he did. God knows where he is now."

Joey looked at his friend a little bit and gave him a look of pity before placing his arm on Yami's shoulders, "Trust me Yami, he will come back sooner or later, and believe me, he won't be mad at all! He'll be so happy, he might even beg you to sleep with him!"

Yami blushed at the naughty thought, before remembering Yugi small, petite naked body and how "small" Yugi was.

Joey noticed Yami's obvious blush, before putting Yami into a head lock and messing up his hair. "Geez Yami! Stop with the perverted thoughts!" Yami happily giggled.

Yami again blushed, He pulled Joey's arms off of his neck and pushed him away a little bit before yelling, Oh shut up! You're mister 'Please sleep with me!' anytime we go to a bar!"

Joey and Yami shared a long laugh, both of the teens enjoying each other's company and fun, as well as their "interesting" conversation.

A small splash caught the attention of the teens. Yami looked into the water with narrowed, eyes, trying his best to make out whatever was in the water, wondering what the strange noise was. "Joey, I need you to stay extra quiet," Yami whispered, ordering the other teen.

Joey closed his mouth and pretended to zip it up, before pretending to lock his mouth with an invisible key and throwing the key into the water.

Yami rolled his eyes before facing the water and slowly taking his feet out of it, Joey copying his friend. Yami looked deeper into the water, squinting to make out the strange shape under the water.

A small, blue tail splashed in the water a bit, revealing a little bit of an aqua green fin. Yami's face lit up a bit before sinking back a little bit again. 'I just pray that he isn't still mad at me.'

Yami was able to make out large, amethyst eyes staring right at him in the water, while he stared back at the amethyst with crimson eyes. Yami gently smiled, hoping to receive one back.

Joey observed his friend's every move. He followed Yami's eyes and spotted a petite figure in the water, who he recognized at Yugi; he especially remembered the large amethyst eyes that the teen had.

Yami put back his feet in the water, Yugi backing away harshly, but eyes still watching Yami very carefully. "Please Yugi, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm extremely sorry for earlier. I… just am easily angered, and I just was wondering if you would return my feelings. After Anzu saying that mermaids only wanted to trick men to do anything, I though you only wanted to kill me. I fell for you, Yugi. I just didn't want to accept that you might not even care about me at all." Yami hung his head lower, taking his eyes off of the large amethyst staring at him.

Yugi lifted his head higher until his head almost fully rose above the water. He reluctantly swam closer to Yami, trying to get the elder to look at him.

Yami didn't even budge. For all he could know, Yugi might have been trying to cheer him up before drowning him.

Yugi tilted his head at Yami; the elder would always want to look at him. Yugi was right infront of Yami, before he carefully opened his mouth, trying to form words, "Ya-Yami… I never want to hurt you. I really came to you after you save me because I want to see you again. I-I-I… love you…"

Yami's head shot up as he stared at Yugi with wide and surprised eyes. Yugi was twirling his fingers with a huge blush on his face.

Joey seemed to be forgotten at that moment; Yugi and Yami were both intent on each other, while joey just stared at the two. He didn't even really care, so he just watched the others since they were too caught up in each other. (A/N How awkward would that be? Haha)

Yami slowly began to smile, before Yugi looked up at him. Yugi stared at Yugi for a bit, before leaping out of the water and hanging onto Yami for his dear life.

* * *

><p>AteKake: Is it just me or did that ending seem a little cheesy? In my mind, somehow that played a little bit better. Finally I was able to update my story! Yes! But I just figured out, that my laptop doesn't have a slot for a CD, so I can't set up my drawing tablet properly (sobs T.T). Anyway, I hope that this update makes everyone happy! Yay! New laptop!<p> 


End file.
